Internet related businesses are among the fastest growing industries in the world. One of the preferred services for consumers on the Internet is the sale of commodities through auction and other trading sites. Online auctions are becoming the preferred platform for doing business for more and more people.
Today's consumer-to-consumer (C2C) auction sites heavily favor sellers because sellers set the terms and prices are constantly driven higher by bidders. It would be beneficial to buyers to have a buyer-oriented service in which sellers compete for buyers, hence driving the price down.